Technical Field
This patent application relates generally to microphones, and in particular, to systems and methods for extending battery life of a wireless microphone unit by incorporating data compression and muting of the microphone.
History of Related Art
Wireless microphones are used in many fields of endeavor today. One typical application of wireless microphones is in law enforcement. A typical wireless microphone unit includes a microphone and a transmitter that is used to transmit signals representing sounds detected by the microphone. In a typical arrangement, a vehicle of a law-enforcement officer includes a base station that is operable to communicate wirelessly with the wireless microphone unit.
Because the wireless microphone unit is wireless, it is necessary for the wireless microphone unit to also include a battery. While battery technology has improved greatly in recent years, demands of transmission by the wireless microphone unit in combination with unpredictable shift lengths of law-enforcement officers can, in some circumstances, cause life of the battery incorporated into the wireless microphone unit to be exceeded.